


Just A Migraine

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Hiding, In Public, M/M, Sneakiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Just A Migraine

Phil's eyes drifted off the paper work on his desk and onto the agent who just shut his office door too loudly behind him. “Barton,” he greeted letting a small trace of a smile creep onto his face.

Barton smiled back and slouched down in one of the chairs in front of Phil's desk. “Hey Sir,” He took a sip of the drink he brought in. His eyes grazed the other man's features without any subtlety. Clint bit his lip as Phil swallowed, watching his Adam’s apple shift slightly. He wanted to bite his neck and mark it as his own.

“What are you here for?” Phil asked giving up on getting any work done until Clint leaves. He leaned back in his chair trying to meet the eyes that were studying him. Clint bit back a smile and looked away.

“Hungry. You said-”

“Then you should go to the cafeteria.” Phil interrupted smugly.

Clint looked over his shoulder at the glass window in the office door before turning back to him. “You said, anytime you were available.” He reminded in a low tone.

Phil nodded. “Yes, we're both working right now though.” He leaned forward lowering his voice to a rough whisper. “Are you really hungry for it?” Phil asked.

Clint nodded and swallowed hard. “I want it so bad, Sir. I don't want to wait until tonight.”

Phil licked his lips. “What do you want?” Clint groaned at his serious voice. It was the voice he used over coms. The one Clint used to think about when he jerked off before they started this strange situation.

“Your cock in my mouth and your come in my stomach.” Clint said folding his hands in his lap. He smiled as Coulson's composure faltered for a moment. “Please Sir?”

Phil got up from his desk and Clint thought he might of taken a step too far and he'd be kicked out, until the window blinds were pulled down and Coulson turned back to Clint. “On your knees under my desk.” He sighed still in disbelief he was going to do this.

“Thank you Sir,” he smiled taking one last sip of his coffee before moving underneath the desk. Phil sat down in his leather chair, cupping the archer's cheek. Clint closed his eyes pressing into the contact.

“Call me Phil, I told you that.” He couldn't help but smile as Clint's eyes slowly opened, looking up at him through thick lashes. “You look so good like this.” He whispered. Clint kissed Phil's wrist.

Clint pulled the chair closer scooting further under the desk. He nuzzled against Phil's crotch affectionately. “Can we fuck after work Phil?” Clint asked and opened Phil's slacks and sucked on the base of his shaft through the blue cotton fabric of his boxers.

“Anything you want Clint.” Phil's hand rested on his thigh while the other one played with Clint's hair. “We don't have much time.” He whispered. Clint pulled his boxers down just far enough for his hard length to spring out. “I don't have to mention this will be a one time thing if you get anything on my suit, correct?” Clint moaned taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Phil's breathing hitched. “Your mouth is so warm.” He groaned.

Clint licked stripes up the shaft getting it nice and slick. “I know, that's cause of the coffee. Thought you'd appreciate that.” He returned to sucking lightly on the head, rolling his tongue around the soft seam of skin. “And yeah, I know about the suit.”

A knock made Clint jump hitting his head. He tried to push past Phil to get up from under the desk but it was too late. Nick Fury's voice filled the office. “Coulson, you weren't at the meeting. Mind explaining that to me?” Clint wished he could see Phil's unreadable expression.

“I didn't think it concerned me Sir.” Phil explained smoothly, moving one of his hands on top of the desk while the other hand dug into Clint's shoulder. Clint flattened his tongue against the head of Phil's cock, stealing the dripping precum before it reached his suit. Coulson's grip on his shoulder lightened the moment he made contact with his erection.

“I sent you that memo because it concerned you.” Nick barked. Clint wrapped his mouth around his handlers cock taking most of it into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. He didn't dream of trying to deep throat him, if he gagged the noise would give them away.

“I have enough a-agents to work with,” Phil explained. Clint started up a steady rhythm, taking ques from the pressure Phil used on his shoulder. “I'll go to the meeting and tell you that next time.” He said struggling to keep his voice even. Clint sucked in his cheeks breathing softly through his nose.

“Good.” Nick said. “I'm sending you and Barton on a mission this Friday. It's an in and out so you'll be home by Saturday night. You're going to Iowa. Don't tell Barton, he won't be able to tell anyway. It's far enough away from his home town to notice anything.”

Clint paused what he was doing until Phil ran his fingers through his hair comforting him. Clint moved faster, feeling Phil's thighs tense up. “I don't think it'll be necessary to keep things from him. He's stable with that part of his past.” Phil explained.

Nick nodded. “If he runs off again he'll be getting a lot of shit for it. Is that understood?”

Clint sucked harder and faster. His mouth kept salivating at the salty taste of precum. “That was only a-after the mission was successful.” Phil reminded. He was taking deep breaths through his mouth to keep himself from fidgeting or moving. Coulson pulled Clint's hair hard. He felt himself boiling up to the breaking point.

“It took three days to find him.” Fury said crossing his arms against his chest.

“He wasn't r-running, he thought he was off the cl-ock.” Phil glanced down at his lap seeing Clint staring up at him, working him like a fucking magician. Clint pulled back stroking the shaft as fast as he could while flicking his tongue repeatedly against the slit of his cock. It dragged Phil right over the edge sending his vision white for a few seconds. He pinched the bridge of his nose, squinting up his face as Clint sucked him through his orgasm, lapping up every drop of tasty white come.

“Are you alright Coulson?” Nick asked taking a step closer to him.

“Terrible migraine s-sorry.” He didn't dare look down at Clint, sucking him till he was satisfied and limp. “I'm going to grab some aspirin. I promise you, Clint will behave.”

Nick nodded. “I trust you. Feel better.” He left closing the door behind him. Clint sighed laying his tired jaw against Phil's thigh and looked up at him with a tired grin.

Phil smiled down at him running his thumb along Clint's wet lips. “Let's both keep a mental note to lock the door next time.” Clint huffed a laugh and pushed Phil's chair back and got up leaning in for a long kiss. Phil moaned at the taste of himself in Clint's mouth.

“You should seriously get a reward for that. You held onto your shit really well Phil.” Clint leaned against the desk and took a sip of his coffee. Phil straightened his suit fastening his belt and slacks. “That was really fucking hot.” Clint grinned.

“So like he said, we're going to Iowa, are you okay with that?” Phil asked taking a sip from his water bottle.

Clint shrugged. “Yeah, whatever. I'm fine. If I start getting down about it maybe you can return the favor.” Phil stood up grabbing onto Clint for support before pulling him into a hug. Clint slowly hugged him back nuzzling closer and sighed. “Thanks Phil.” He whispered. “I'm fine.”

Phil nodded kissing his neck before pulling back. “I love you.” He whispered.

 


End file.
